la mama de mi mejor amigo
by killer hollow
Summary: Se que ser padre a los dieciséis no es fácil, los pañales, la leche, la ropa; son solo unas cuantas y simples "molestias" que conlleva el hecho de tener las hormonas alborotadas, sin embargo el problema mayor radica en que la madre de mi futuro hijo es dieciséis años mayor que yo y que además también es la progenitora de mi mejor amigo, la historia no es mia, me la cedieron.
1. Chapter 1

**La mamá de mi mejor amigo**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que es enteramente mio es la historia.

**Sumary:** Se que ser padre a los dieciséis no es fácil, los pañales, la leche, la ropa; son solo unas cuantas y simples "molestias" que conlleva el hecho de tener las hormonas alborotadas, sin embargo el problema mayor radica en que la madre de mi futuro hijo es dieciséis años mayor que yo y que además también es la progenitora de mi mejor amigo.

**¿Capitulo único? "el foro"**

Naruto miro su laptop y suspiro, llevaba allí cerca de dos horas esperando una respuesta a su pregunta o en el mejor de los casos un concejo, pero nada, nadie en todo el maldito foro se atrevía a escribirle.

-Quiero ramen'ttebayo- no podía pensar nada con hambre. Se levanto, camino hasta la cocina de la mansión en la que vivía, abrió las expensas, saco un gran tazón de ramen instantáneo, vertió agua caliente en el, espero los tres minutos y se dispuso a comerlo-tragarlo. Una vez terminado, y saciado su apetito, se encamino nuevamente hasta su habitación, una vez allí cerró la puerta con seguro, lo último que quería era ser descubierto por el su padre o en el peor de los casos por la tomate de su mamá, dio un par de pasos y se fijo que el sobre, que aparecía en la pantalla de inicio del foro, estaba alumbrando y tenía un uno sobre el-TENGO UNA RESPUESTA- una mueca de satisfacción y esperanza renovada, se formo en su rostro. Dio dos grandes zancadas y con toda la hiperactividad que poseía dio un "click" sobre la notificación y espero ansioso a que esta se abriera- tienes una respuesta nueva…- leyó en voz alta- veamos…- espero unos segundos- haber dice ha sido un tal "Sharingan_eterno_Sasu-chan" jejeje que nombre tan ridículo'ttebayo- ¿a quién se le ocurrió ese nombre tan ridículo?- veamos…

-"querido 'Kyubi_Hijodetomate _amantedelramen_futuroalcaldedeKonoha' en primer lugar ese Nick que elegiste es una total y reverenda porquería ¿no se te ocurrió nada más obvio?, en segundo lugar se que eres tu maldito dobe y déjame decirte que si por casualidades del destino la mamá a la que te follaste y preñaste resulta ser MI queridísima madre te castrare, te are tragar tus bolas, después mutilare cada extremidad de tu patético cuerpo y la volveré a coser a ti de forma invertida, te sacare los ojos, los fritare y me los comeré, te cortare la lengua y después la pasare por mi trasero una y otra vez para luego volver tela a pegar, Hahn y meteré un tubo de acero hirviendo en tu culo de tal forma que se vuelva una parte más de ti; y en tercer lugar respondo a tu pregunta: se responsable y encara al hijo de la mujer a la que preñaste. PD: si resulto ser yo ya sabes lo que te espera"

Después de leer eso todo empezó a darle vueltas ¿Quién era ese que le estaba amenazando de esa manera?-

-"posdata numero dos: por si no lo notaste soy Sasuke estúpido animal" ahhh se trata de el teme jejeje jejeje jejeje- y todo fue negro para el –

Para que entiendan un poco mejor la historia de este pobre y desdichado rubio, lo mejor será leer el relato y la pregunta que dio inicio a este singular foro.

**24/02/13 "foro madres al auxilio" Tema: "embarace a la mamá de mi mejor amigo'ttebayo"**

'**Kyubi_Hijodetomate _amantedelramen_futuroalcaldedeKonoha' dijo:**

Bueno jamás he participado en ningún foro antes por lo que podría decirse que soy algo así como principiante'tteba. No diré mi nombre, lo único que puedo decir es que soy un chico de dieciséis años con un gran y enorme problema. Todo comenzó hace unos seis años; mi madre dijo que teníamos que ir a visitar a uno de sus mejores amigos a un hospital cercano, obviamente me negué desde un principio pero ¿Quién puede con la voluntad de su progenitora? como sea, una vez llegamos nos dirigimos hasta el último piso, fue en ese momento que supe que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, en frente de nosotros estaba la mujer más hermosa que mis jóvenes ojos hubiesen visto nunca (no la describiré, su cuerpo es solo mío), nos acercamos y cuando note que no estaba sola, un niño de más o menos mi edad agarraba su mano e hipaba de forma descontrolada, una gran punzada atravesó mi pecho. Mi ceño se frunció levemente y solté la mano de mi madre para correr y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, obviamente esto desconcertó a todos, incluso a mí mismo, pero fue considerado como un impulso de crio y la mujer se limito a sonreír tiernamente. Después de eso me entere que a quien íbamos a visitar no era precisamente a ella sino a su esposo quien sufrió un paro cardiaco y los médicos no le daban mucho tiempo de vida.

Al parecer esto no le afecto mucho pues en su rostro en vez de haber tristeza absoluta había una señal de alivio, como si la estuviesen liberando de un gran peso. En fin, el hombre no resistió mucho y murió. Posteriormente mi madre empezó a visitar más seguido a la mujer y obviamente yo me inventaba una excusa para acompañarla, así fue como sin querer me volví el mejor amigo de su hijo. Los años pasaron y mi relación con ella cada vez era más cercana, pasábamos más tiempo juntos, charlábamos, reíamos, e incluso llorábamos juntos, casi siempre estaba a su lado, cuidándola, y al mismo tiempo, enamorándola (porque si, ella me ama de eso no hay duda) hasta que un día, sin poder evitarlo, la bese. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, sin embargo y como era de esperarse ella no lo tomo muy bien y trato de evitar lo inevitable jejeje, en un principio forcejeo y al final termino cediendo. Los dos terminamos en su cama, acariciándonos, besándonos ¡amándonos! Esa noche ella tomo mi virginidad y sin saberlo yo también tome la de ella.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y la encontré durmiendo sobre mí, totalmente desnuda. Trate de levantarme y en cuanto lo hice note una mancha de sangre sobre la sabana, en el instante en que ella despertó le pedí una explicación, apenada me dijo que en toda su vida jamás había hecho el amor con nadie, que mi mejor amigo no era su hijo legitimo y que su verdadera madre era la primera esposa de su fallecido marido, que en realidad nunca fue su voluntad casarse con él, que solo lo hizo para tener el dinero suficiente para costearse su carrera y que él se caso con ella solo para que su primogénito tuviera una figura materna. Un poco molesto le pregunte que si mi amigo sabia todo eso, ella negó y agrego "a él lo amo como mi vida, no podría hacer o decir nada que pudiera herirlo de alguna manera" lo dude un poco y durante todo el resto del día no le dirigí la palabra, solo me limite a entrar y salir de su cuerpo una y otra vez, embistiéndola y dándole placer, acariciando y bebiendo de sus senos; cuando por fin me sentí satisfecho le dije lo que debí decirle en el primer momento que la vi: "te amo" ella me miro y dijo lo mismo.

Desde ese entonces nuestros encuentros clandestinos eran más fogosos, frecuentes y placenteros, algunas veces en su casa, otras veces en la mía, y unas tantas en su oficina.

Nuestra relación iba cada día mejor, nadie sospechaba nada, ni siquiera el teme de mi amigo. Todo era perfecto, hasta hace unos minutos.

Yo estaba jugando una partida Online cuando mi celular sonó de repente, corrí para ver quién era y se trataba de ella, sin pensármelo dos veces le conteste.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un gran y enorme sollozo, seguido de muchos tartamudeos y frases sin sentidos, trate de calmarla y minutos después lo logre, le pregunte él porque de sus lamentos y lo que me contesto me dejo literalmente mudo…

Ella, que Kami-sama me ayude, ella está embarazada ¿pueden créelo? ¡Embarazada! Tiene dos meses y obviamente yo soy el padre, nuestra situación económica no es ningún problema ni tampoco lo es la diferencia de edades, el verdadero problema radica en nuestras familias ¿Cómo le digo a mi amigo-hermano que me he follado a su madre y que además la he dejado embarazada? Debería hacerlo o… ¿tal vez lo mejor sea huir con ella y tener muchos hijos más? (Porque eso sí, me hare cien por ciento responsable, me casare con ella y tendremos cuatro hijos mas) ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME! Pd: ¿se lo digo a mamá?

O-O

Lentamente sus parpados se despegaron, levanto su cabeza y miro las ciento respuestas nuevas que tenía su pregunta.

**LaPrincesa_Hyuga**

"querido chico Kyubi, creo que esas cosas no se comentan en internet son PRIVADAS. En segundo lugar deja que la madre del crio se haga cargo de todo"

**Elchicoperro_akamarutierno**

"jajajaja ya sabía yo que esas escapadas de clases no eran normales, maldito Naruto me tienes que dar concejos, la mama de Ino está hecha un bombón, PD: akamaru dice 'guaw' jeje"

**Labellaflordeldesierto_Muyproblematico**

"valla ¿Quién lo diría Hinata-san?"

**LaPrincesa_Hyuga**

"Oh ¡venga! Temari-san su novio también es menor que usted por siete años"

**_el amante delos Insectos_**

"supongo que por eso rechazaba todas mis invitaciones Hinata-san"

**LaPrincesa_Hyuga**

"Lo lamento U_U"

**Labellaflordellahoja_preciosachan**

"jojojojojo vaya Naruto no pensé que te gustaran las ligas mayores y #Elchicoperro_akamarutierno ¡jodete! Me meteré a tu laptop y borrare todo tu porno, maldito subnormal"

**Elchicoperro_akamarutierno ha abandonado el foro…**

**Saku-amantedelramen-mamadeKyubi_viudademinato**

¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! NARUTO TE VOY A DAR UNA BUENA LECCION… YA VERAS MOCOSO CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENSIMA SENTIRAS EL INFIERNO

PD: Hinata, ya estoy pensando unos cuantos nombres para Bebe-chan 3 :3

**LaPrincesa_Hyuga**

¿Gracias? Sakura o ¿suegra?

**Saku-amantedelramen-mamadeKyubi_viudademinato**

Llámame como quieras querida

**Elchicoproblematico_ZzZz**

Problemático…

**Labellaflordeldesierto_Muyproblematico**

Shika, ¿Por qué tu Nick no se relaciona con migo? :'(

**Elchicoproblematico_ZzZz_Problematica**

Ya ta…

**Labellaflordeldesierto_Muyproblematico**

Gracias, te recojo después del instituto, te amo

**Elchicoproblematico_ZzZz_Problematica**

Aja… igual (U/U)

**Chicopelirojosinamor /3**

Temari ¿hay algo que quieras comentarnos?

**Labellaflordeldesierto_Muyproblematico**

De hecho… Gaara ¡que Nick tan patético! Jajaja que sigue ¿el marionetista de suna?

**_marionetistadesuna_ ha dejado el foro…**

**Sharingan_eterno_Sasu-chan**

¿Mamita como es eso de que tu no me pariste? TT_TT

**LaPrincesa_Hyuga**

Ohh mi rey, larga historia, te la contare cuando llegue a casa

**Sharingan_eterno_Sasu-chan**

Ok… Naruto maldito, cumpliré mi amenaza… ya lo veras

**Saku-amantedelramen-mamadeKyubi_viudademinato**

Awww Sasu-chan se ve muy tierno enojado

**Sharingan_eterno_Sasu-chan ha dejado el foro…**

Y ciento de comentarios mas… que lo único que lograron fue otro desmayo por parte del rubio

¿y ahora que haría?

**Continuara**

**Namizake- bien aquí una historia, que no es nueva de hecho me cedieron los derechos y ya saben, y de una vez un saludo a hinataice hyuga**

**Gracias por darme la historia, prometo seguirla, y ahora, por favor a mis lectores de las otras historias un perdón desde aquí por no subir aun pero pronto continuare las demás lo prometo**

**Anna- si muchas gracias, prometemos seguir pronto, dulces pesadillas.**


	2. Chapter 2 nota

Adelanto

Hola chicos que leen mis historias

Vengo aquí para contar algunas cosas, si, no eh escrito nada de mis historias pero antes quisiera dar una reflexión no pido a nadie leerla si no quiere, sin más comenzare.

Haces 6 meses termine con mi pareja, ella junto conmigo me ayudaba a escribir las historias cuando acabo pues no quise saber de esto y lo deje un rato me dedique a mis estudios y mi trabajo, cuando me recupere dije que volvería escribir, pero en la vida hay peros.

Hace cerca de 2 meses yo pasaba cerca de una escuela, una preparatoria, y una chica que por desgracia tenía algo que la gente llama "defectos", era molestada me basto unos minutos ver como a sus espaldas e incluso en su cara era criticada, señala y tachada, pero lo grave es que un muchacho y su amigo la agredieron de una forma directa.

Bueno, quizá no era problema mío, pero aun asi yo no iba a dejar impune eso, confronte a los chicos, no era el final que tenía planeado pues terminamos en un altercado de golpes, termine un rato en el bote hasta que pagaron mi fianza, al salir no pude contactar esta chica, pero me hubiera encantado decirle varias cosas, entre ellas decirle que tenía mi respeto y admiración, como se ha dicho morir es fácil pero para vivir hay que tener valor.

Yo quiero hacerles reflexionar a algunos, pero no cambiare el mundo lo sé, yo tengo la idea que algún día tendré hijos y se me partiría el alma si se que po razón son molestados o rechazados por cosas tan superficiales, pero en fin yo no puedo hacer nada más que creer en mi propia moral.

Regresando al tema de porque no escribí es que tenia coraje, y si alguien está molesto o enojado no hará nada de lo que quiera hacer bien o de manera en que lo haría estando en mejor estado de ánimo, chicos se que es pedir demasiado, pero aun asi yo pido su comprensión.

En estos días me eh sentido mejor y quise compartir esto con ustedes, a los que lo leyeron les agradezco de todo corazón, ya seguiré escribiendo porque me gusta hacerlo, cuídense y hasta luego


End file.
